Magma Chomper
The Magma Chomper is a foe and a summon in . It is a member of the Chompers enemy group. They are primarily found in The Rapture and surrounding areas. Appearance Like all other Chompers, its main features are its giant mouth, and its singular eye stalk. This one possesses a brown and orange flower around the base of its mouth, and black tendrils on its body. It also has a red eye, and lava strings in its mouth. Overview Statistics Before the v2 update, had no resistance to Attack and Defence debuffs. Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = x3 |Acc2 = 100% |Notes2 = Can only be used on Hard or Epic difficulties. Ignores . |Attack3 = Scalding Fume |Target3 = All |Power3 = 40 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Water |Element%3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 50% |StatusStrength3 = x2 |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Can only be used on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Fire Spin |Target4 = All |Power4 = 55 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Fire |Element%4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 100% 70% |StatusStrength4 = x3 15% |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Ember x3 |Target5 = Random |Type5 = Magical |Power5 = 75/3 |Element5 = Fire |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 30% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack6 = Burning Root |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 80 |Type6 = Physical |Element6 = Fire |Element%6 = 50% |StatusChance6 = 50% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Buff |Target7 = Allies |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusStrength7 = 20% |StatusIcon7 = |Notes7 = Buff strength increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Action * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Syphoned → Chomp (1/2), Burning Root (1/2); * If Berserked; ** If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable; *** If playing on Hard/Epic → Mute (1/4), Scalding Fume (1/4), Fire Spin (1/4), Ember (1/4); *** Otherwise → Fire Spin (1/2), Ember (1/2); ** Otherwise → Burning Root; * Otherwise; ** If a randomly selected foe has at least a 10% Attack buff; *** If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable; **** If playing on Hard/Epic → Mute (1/4), Scalding Fume (1/4), Fire Spin (1/4), Ember (1/4); **** Otherwise → Fire Spin (1/2), Ember (1/2); *** Otherwise → Chomp (1/4), Burning Root (1/4); **** If playing on Hard/Epic → Mute (1/8), Scalding Fume (1/8), Fire Spin (1/8), Ember (1/8); **** Otherwise → Fire Spin (1/4), Ember (1/4); ** Otherwise → Buff (1/5); *** If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable; **** If playing on Hard/Epic → Mute (1/5), Scalding Fume (1/5), Fire Spin (1/5), Ember (1/5); **** Otherwise → Fire Spin (2/5), Ember (2/5); *** Otherwise → Chomp (1/5), Burning Root (1/5); **** If playing on Hard/Epic → Mute (1/10), Scalding Fume (1/10), Fire Spin (1/10), Ember (1/10); **** Otherwise → Fire Spin (1/5), Ember (1/5). * On Hard/Epic, if all active players resist Fire, Fire Spin and Ember will be replaced by Scalding Fume. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Burning Root. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes